


More Than One to Know

by Toon_Loon



Category: Hanna-Barbera, Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (Cartoon 2019), The Funky Phantom, The Funky Phantom (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Im not regretting this, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mudsy's a good secret keeper, Not Beta Read, We all die like men, but i gave them too much character, it's been a while so it's a bit rusty, scooby doo ripoff, shameless Monkee references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toon_Loon/pseuds/Toon_Loon
Summary: Skip Gilroy and Augie Anderson are polar opposites. One's a Brain while the other's the Brawn. One's scrawny while the others built. You get the rest. They often bicker over each other for their differences, but everyone has a secret to keep from their own friends.So, what if one of the secrets was out? Rated for mentions of abuse. (Funky Phantom Au)
Relationships: Skip Gilroy and Augie Anderson
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is my second gig after drawing so, don't expect too much out of this.

“You’ve got to be kiddin’ me.”  


Skip Gilroy was in disbelief. After capturing the culprits of Maryton Avenue, the Funky Phantom Crew are spending the night in a motel when they realize that they’re a little far from their homes. They rented two rooms and neither to anyone’s surprise, Skip and his brawny-brain bud Augie Anderson are fighting over who gets to share rooms with the blonde beauty of the Crew, April Stewart. She had enough.  


“You two…” she scolded. “How about this: we can draw sticks and the one who draws the shortest gets the one room themselves with Mudsy.” The Blonde explains the process with pencils and paper while Mudsy, the Friendly Spirit of ‘76, was just behind her, waving.  


The trio unhesitantly grab their supplies and draw their lines on the hood of the Looney Duney. Augie obviously drew two parallel lines from one end of the sheet to the other, and Skip did the same exact move. April, on the other hand, managed to draw just the stump of a tree. Ironically, despite being the stump, it was quite well-detailed. Mudsy flew right next to April to see her paper.  


“Ah,” he said.  


“Story of my life,” She responded.  


Anyways, it turns out April was going to have a room for herself with Mudsy and Boo. Great. The two boys and Elmo are now roommates all over again. Of course Skip doesn’t like it, Neither did Augie. Tensions between them are very high if it weren’t for Elmo being present. He should calm his owner down if things get worse.  


Some time has passed, and the Brawn is now showering and the Brain just sat on his bed next to Augie’s. The room has those and a sofa for Elmo to rest if he doesn’t want to be uncomfortable on the floor. And in front of those beds, there was the one bathroom and that’s where Augie’s in.  


Bored out of his mind, Skip taps his index fingers on the rims of his bed as he was waiting for him to finish. He already had his turn tho’. This silence was going too far, therefore one must break the ice, and that one was the bored teen himself.  


“April’s a clever girl isn’t she?,” he spoke. “With that much of a brain, it’s obvious that she’ll go out for a guy like me.”  


“Yeah, if that weren’t for your ego sized to rival your wits,” Augie retorted from the bathroom door.  


“Now who’s talkin’?” Skip sneered.  


“You with no doubt. Chicks usually go out for the jocks like me.”  


The redhead sighed. What’s the point of fighting? Nothing worths anything even in the aftermath. Nobody, not even Skip, knows who he and Augie were even hanging around in the first place. They often bicker about who gets to be with April Stewart and the superiority between Brawns and Brains. None of the sides are winning.  


“Peesh-,” Skip scowled.  


“Hey Pencil Neck. Throw my clothes that I left on the other side of your bed,” Augie suddenly demanded. “And, don’t even dare consider looking at me while I’m changing.”  


Skip just rolled his eyes when he heard that. Back at their school, they never shared the same locker room in Physical Education, and knowing Augie as a Duney companion, Skip doesn’t why he’s making a big deal like that. The redhead got up, grabbed the load of red clothing on the mattress next to him, and threw them across the room to the bathroom floor. Elmo jumped and yelped from the sudden “THUD.”  


“Just pick it up!” he smirked. “Never knew you are the modest type.”  


The bathroom opened to a small gap, and a hand appeared to pick up the clothes on the floor rather quickly.  


“Piss off,” Augie scolded.  


Skip sighed. Typical.  


After Augie came out with a very annoyed look on his face, he threw his towel at Skip, which he had dodged right away. The brawn sat down on his bed, grabbed, and opened a bag of chips to snack on. Being on the road often means you gotta have something to eat for each of the time being. That did not make Skip’s attitude any better, especially when he found out where the brunette got his snacks.  


“ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS NOW?!” the Brain cried. His hands are grabbing clumps of his hair from the sudden stress given from the Brawn. “You know we couldn’t pay for that!”  


Augie just shrugged as he finished the last pieces inside the bag and threw it to the small bin from his right. “Oh sorry,” he responded most apathetically.  


“You’re the worst.”  


“Skip, you said you’re the one who’s gonna pay for the night.”  


“I did said that we’re stayin’ for the night doesn’t mean we’re are getting the food in the motels. They’re that expensive to make my wallet cry.”  


“No you didn’t.”  


Skip sighed. Augie’s right about that.  


“Can’t remember what you said, huh?” Augie taunt. “Pusher.”  


“Slacker!” Skip retorted.  


“Nerd.”  


“Lame.”  


Elmo can just look at the two teens arguing back and forth all night.  


“Honestly, I have no idea how we’re even friends in the first place,” Augie sighed.  


“Oh- You are the one who first pointed fingers at me for being the beanpole at school.” Skip sneered.  


“And we fall in love with the same girl in our group! If it weren’t for her, I wouldn’t be here!”  


“So what? You’re the Jock and I’m the Brain. How incompatible it gets?”  


The volume within the room gets louder and louder to almost to a shouting match, yet the duo had to prevent themselves from getting even more intense for them not getting kicked out from the manager of the motel. At this point they were throwing every insult and everything they hated about each other.  


“Pssh- Your tight parents ain’t giving that position. Should’ve stayed on being quarterback for the next season. The longer the better-”  


“Shut your fat mouth- Do you thINK YOUR FATHER’S EVEN PROUD OF A MEATHEAD LIKE YOU?!” Skip roared. Out of all the colors of the rainbow, Skip can only see red. He had enough. He wanted to give Augie his own piece of mind. He had raised his hand far to the side, ready to make the strike. Neither of them expected Skip to do this. Not even the Brain anticipated what’s happening next.  


The Brawn flinched in such speed that outdid a stealth warrior as he shields himself with his two arms, covering himself to the best of his ability, and trembling out of panic and fear.  


“N..No pl-please…” he trembled.  


Ultimately, Skip lowered his hand down. Elmo was barking at the teen.  


“Elmo.. Shhh-!” Skip shushed, as Elmo was whimpering.  


Shock and confusion surged within his body. Augie Anderson? Being truly afraid? Skip never saw him in this state before. When it comes to panic, Augie usually just yelped and let go. But, now? He couldn’t, but why?  


However, he’s not the only one who panicked in this moment. From his instincts, Skip grabbed his friend’s shoulders with a firm grip to get a good confrontation.  


“Augie- AUGIE?! What’s wrong?!” he cried.  


Turns out that was a huge mistake. The Brawn immediately shoved the Brain out of his shoulders, then out of his bed. Skip landed with a loud “THUD”. Groaning from pain, he began to hear sounds that he hadn’t heard before. Augie’s breathing began to rag as tears flowed out from his eyes. It happened again. He’s now lost in his own nightmare.  


Augie Anderson used to be much of a brighter kid. He looked up to a man who taught him how to be a man. The lesson comes with a price.  


More than often, the man comes home late nights with a bottle or two being crutched from his grip. He has a free hand for a reason. That free hand was used to “strictly discipline” his son, and unfortunately, that was used frequently. The damage had been done. In all honesty, little Augie never knew what he had done to deserve it. He could only take it… Like a man would do. This would go on for a very long while.  


More of the hot tears pouring out of his deep brown eyes. He had to stop them somehow.  


He blinked one. His eyes are still wet.  


He blinked twice. He’s now back to reality.  


Augie immediately saw Skip, whose hands covered his lower half of his face, eyes widened from the sudden shock and guilt. The Brawn knew his pal didn’t mean to, but now, his white sweater was soaked and his heart filled with regret.  


Cursing at himself, he slammed his fist aggressively down to his thighs. It hurts, but he doesn’t care. Skip can only watch. They are rivals, but Augie doesn’t deserve any of this.  


“Not one word,” Augie spoke finally. “ You’re right… My- dad- would never want a failure like me.”


	2. Chapter 2

The room went silent again. Lost in introspection, Skip Gilroy was trying to piece this mystery together. Has this reaction happened before?

He then recalled a memory when they unmasked the Banshee of Naugh-A-Hyde and for once, Augie devised a plan that somehow successfully captured the ghostly ghoul. Skip, at the time, wanted to complement his pal for such an ingenious plan. He thought of nothing except to give him a buddy-buddy slap behind his back. Without any warning, the Brawn stood up rapidly and nearly winced in pain. Nearly. But the emotion of shock was there. April was confused as Skip was. Since when Augie’s the sensitive one? Turning his head to the right behind, he saw Elmo, who looked like he had seen a ghost. Mudsy, on the other hand, panicked and floated down to Augie’s side to make sure that he was alright. Skip just shrugged off in confusion and didn’t think further than that. Not much until right now.

Then, there was another time. The time when people used to ask Augie about his father. They just assumed that he’s like him or something like that along the lines. Everytime one asked a question about that man, he would respond with a mocking know-it-all voice and a drip of bitterness through his mouth. Yet, he always praised his mother Maria Anderson (Nee Valiente). Skip shrugged that off too. Must be tough love between them.

But why?

Finally, there was Mudsy, the Spirit of ‘76. More recently for the past few weeks or so, he changes the subject whenever Augie couldn't answer directly about his homelife, so the ghost told others about his own instead. That would be a clue, then what could those connections mean? Mudsy seems to take care of Augie more fatherly when Skip snooped on them when they were alone. Heck, the brawn nearly called him-. 

Wait a minute, Skip thought as he was also alerted. If Augie nearly called Mudsy “Dad”, then his real dad could be non-existent or-. He then remembered that Augie’s more hesitant when taking off his sweater or that reaction from that slap in the back. The back. Oh god. It all makes sense now. Skip wanted to puke.

In present time, he looked at Augie again, who was sitting on the opposite bed, placing his hands on Elmo, and stared at a wall, Blair Witch style, motionless as Skip tried to say an apology to him.

“Listen man… Now I know I- and April. Everyone can help you get past that. I promise that I will never allude about this man ever again.” Skip atoned, hoping to raise his pal’s spirits up. However, a sudden wariness in the Brawn’s voice oozed out of his lips, “the damage has been done.”

Shit.

Skip sighed, “Look I’m sorry-”

“Your fine, Skipper.”

The redhead cringed as the burnette referred to him with his full first name. “Guess I should let you know why,” Augie said, grimly.

Augie proceeded to take off his red jacket. What is he trying to show him? A moment right after, he pulled his white sweater halfway, shaking almost uncontrollably as he revealed the horrors in front of Skip Gilroy.

Scars. Scars have infested his back. There were never ones that had been piling over the older wounds completed with cuts and bruises… From that so called “ his father.” Skip had heard “strict parenting” from one of his old bandmates, but this..? This is too far. It was a disturbing sight to behold in front of the teenager’s eyes.

“Augie… I-I’m sorry I..” he stuttered. He then took a breath and started his sentence over. “I’m so sorry… I should’ve known…”

Another stream of tears poured on Augie’s cheeks as he held up his white turtleneck sweater. It still hurts. Of course Skip didn’t endured this. Augie doesn’t know what he had done to deserve it. Maybe he does, but why? He can’t recall the reason. Recklessness? Being just loud? That doesn’t make him proud anyhow. Hell, his mother doesn’t deserve this at all. The boy cared for her as he’s closer than his father figure as he vowed himself to care for her as she’ll grow old. Guess he had to break that to Skip, too.

“She thought she could change him,” Augie finally said, solemnly.

“Who?” Skip asked.

“My mom… She thought she could change him for the better. Hell, I remember seeing her with a bruise or two or a red mark. I knew that she didn't want me to know, but guess who saw everything?”

He, then, went silent again, expecting Skip to understand. He did.

“Hey..,”Skip spoke slowly. “Remember how this - mess - started with the snacks? Well.. I do have the money. It was just that to dry up too fast.”

Augie can only stop his tears flow and muster a shy smile. “Thanks man,” he said. The Brawn’s eyes widen from a reminder. “You’re not the first one I told-”

“-It was Mudsy isn’t it?” The Brain interrupted, “I figured.”

“Beated me to the punch…” Augie took a pause and a breath. Here we go.

“He’s like an actual dad.. The one I’ve always wanted. You know..?”

“He’s a great father figure, alright,” Skip reassured him. “There’s nothing wrong admitting that.”

“When I showed him my scars, he thought I was in a hard battle. He’s not wrong tho’. Do you think he’s gonna hear about this?”

“Nah- He’s a few rooms away from us. Problem?”

“Dunno..”

Skip looked at the clock. It struck near eleven pm. The Crew should be ready to get back on the road by tomorrow.

“Damn, we should get some rest for the next day. We can’t stay over after tonight-” He said, interrupted.

Before the next word, the Brawn gave the Brain an unexpected embrace, and it’s surprisingly welcoming. Skip returned it too. 

“Thank you,” Augie whispered. “Thank you so much…”

“No worries,” Skip replied. He got up and went to his bed beside Augie’s as he lay down. Augie soon followed. Elmo, who was soothed by now, rested nearby his master’s bed. The two boys looked at each other and grinned. 

“Good night, Buddy,” Augie yawned and he went to sleep. It had been fifthteen minutes.

Skip Gilroy was awake, processing the event that happened between them. This could amend their straining relationship they had in awhile. Augie did tell his past, but the redhead didn’t say any of his. He didn’t want to, yet. That can wait. He didn’t name himself “Skipper” for nothing.

He then glanced at Augie Anderson, who was curling himself into a ball as he was snoring quite lightly, unlike the strong physique himself. 

Gosharooney, Skip mused. He looks kinda cute like this. The teen quickly flushed from that thought, and tried to put himself to sleep immediately.

The next morning, the Crew is ready for their next trip to who-knows-where, yet Skip looks like he’s about to pass out from the night before. Fortunately, April kindly takes his place as driver for the day. Mudsy and Boo were confused, but Augie gave him a reassuring smile as he gave Elmo tummy rubs. Skip warily grinned. Hey, it’s all worth it.


End file.
